The invention relates to a method for adjusting a mirror for a motor vehicle, and to a device for adjusting a mirror for a motor vehicle.
A method for automatic mirror orientation in the case of a vehicle is known from DE 10 2005 030 968 A1. In that case, a method is disclosed which provides automatic orientation of a mirror in the case of a vehicle, by a viewing direction of a driver being evaluated. In conjunction with an evaluation of a mirror plane over a period of time, the corresponding mirror is then electrically dynamically adjusted. However, since the orientation of the mirrors in a vehicle is highly individual and thus perceived differently by each driver, a fully automatic orientation of the mirrors cannot ensure every desired and thus optimum orientation. Consequently, until now, adjustments which are not perceived as optimum have been made.